


Quarantine Dream

by vixwixandtix



Category: Andrew Hozier-Byrne (Musician)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slow Burn, quarantine fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23421268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vixwixandtix/pseuds/vixwixandtix
Summary: Ever since Alex had decided to self-isolate with Andrew for the duration of the pandemic, he’d found his feelings toward Andrew harder and harder to push down.A quarantine-themed Alex/Andrew fic based loosely off the timeline of the livestreams
Relationships: Andrew Hozier-Byrne/Alex Ryan (Hozier)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 37





	Quarantine Dream

It occurred to Alex as he watched Andrew shut the livestream off that the crush he’d had on Andrew long ago had never really gone away. He’d always just brushed off the stomach butterflies and blushes in Andrew’s presence as remnants of a time long past. 

Ever since he and Andrew had decided to self-isolate together at Andrew’s house for the duration of the pandemic, he’d found his feelings toward Andrew harder and harder to push down. They had been on tour for so long that Alex had decided not to renew his lease and instead stay with his family for a while before deciding what he wanted to do next. However, he’d spent much of that time before the pandemic with Andrew anyways. When the threat of the virus became severe, worry for the safety of his Nan drove Alex to consider isolating elsewhere. The moment Alex expressed this thought to Andrew, he offered up his guest bedroom to Alex. The first night he slept in the guest bedroom was a little strange to Alex. He’d been used to falling asleep on the couch in the living room or next to Andrew in his bed while they played video games or watched something on his laptop. Getting properly ready for bed and going to another room to sleep felt wrong somehow. The next night, and many nights after, ended up with the two of them crashing on the couch or both in Andrew’s bed. 

Alex wondered if tonight would be another night when he’d find himself drifting off with Andrew close enough to touch. He felt his cheeks heat up as he realized Andrew was looking at him quizzically.

“What?”

“An Andrew’s length?” Andy said, smirking at him. Alex fully blushed at that.

“Oh fuck off, I didn’t think about it like that.”

“No?” Asked Andy, chuckling and shaking his head, “That’s disappointing.”

Alex blanked for a moment while Andrew turned around to wrap up whatever social media posts he had to do, completely oblivious to Alex’s reaction.

_ Good lord, this quarantine has already been too long.  _

The thing was, that wasn’t the first flirty joke Andrew had made during this quarantine. It wasn’t unusual for them to make those sorts of jokes but Alex was almost always the one to start it. Since they’d been locked in together, Alex had avoided saying anything of that nature, afraid he’d do something that gave away too much. Andy, however, picked up every moment where Alex might have made a joke under different circumstances. And it was starting to drive Alex up the walls.

Saturday was much the same, without as much rehearsing as Thursday and Friday. Andrew received a call from his agent that there might be an offer for something similar the next week and perhaps even a television gig, but it was still up in the air for the moment. Alex and Andrew noodled around a bit in the music room without much of a specific focus. Every now and then Alex heard Andy play a few chords and hum something he didn’t recognize before jotting it down in the ever-present notebook at his side. Andrew didn’t share though, so Alex knew to wait it out instead of push. He’d hear it when Andrew was ready.

That evening they convened on the couch for an ongoing Mario Kart marathon, they were somewhere around best 41/80 but neither of them had actually managed to keep score. It was getting late and Andrew had lost three games in a row when he suggested they watch a movie.

“Ay given up then?” Alex said with a cocky grin.

“You wish, I’m still winning.”

“I know damn well you haven’t been keeping score. I’m winning!”

“Yeah? Then how many games have we played?”

Alex blanked for a moment, trying to come up with a believable number. Andrew laughed and shoved him lightly.

“See? Pick a movie, I can’t choose,” Andrew said, handing him the remote and leaning back into the couch. 

He tucked one long arm back behind his head, causing his shirt to ruck up slightly. Andy was still sitting close enough to Alex that the smallest movement would have them touching. Alex found himself momentarily transfixed by the sliver of pale skin just centimeters away. He knew he was being ridiculous, on tour he regularly saw Andrew in various states of undress and often thought nothing of it. There was the occasional moment where he’d be able to, just for a moment, take in the sight of a shirtless Andrew and appreciate it but usually everything was such a whirlwind he hardly noticed. 

Andrew shifted slightly, startling Alex out of his thoughts to realize that he was still openly staring at Andy’s lower stomach. Alex guiltily glanced up at Andrew, hoping he might not have noticed. But Andrew’s eyes were locked on his face. Their eyes met for a long moment and Alex wished for the life of him that he could read what his best friend was thinking behind those eyes. He was having no such luck, but Andrew was definitely getting closer. Or maybe he was the one leaning forward. Andrew’s eyes were more hazel than the green they usually were on tour. The warmer color sat well in Alex’s chest, knowing that it meant that Andrew was actually sleeping enough. Andrew’s tongue darted out over his lips quickly and Alex’s eyes were drawn down to the movement. He watched Andrew’s mouth open once before he finally spoke in a much lower voice than Alex anticipated. 

“Did you still want to watch a movie?” Andrew said, a certain roughness present in his voice that hadn’t been before. Alex suddenly realized that he’d definitely been staring longer than was at all appropriate and quickly turned back to the TV.

“How’s this one?” He asked, picking the first movie on Netflix’s recommended queue. 

“Sure,” replied Andrew easily, although Alex wondered if he heard a note of disappointment in his voice. 

Alex started the movie and settled back into the couch. It was a historical drama that honestly seemed really interesting, but it was getting pretty late and the movie was surprisingly long. Alex felt himself drifting off a few times but pulled himself back, trying to at least finish out the movie. He shifted his position, and the movement must have jostled Andrew slightly. Where Alex had succeeded in staying awake, Andrew had not. His head came to rest in the crook of Alex’s neck, his weight heavy against his side. The warmth and comfort of having another person rest against him so fully was all Alex needed to go fully to sleep, leaning his head against Andrew’s.

* * *

Alex awoke slowly the next morning, different sensations coming to him over time. First, there was the warmth. He was so, so warm, but not uncomfortably so. It was like he had the perfect heavy blanket over him. Next, he felt the soft sensation of fingers gently stroking through his hair. He sighed happily, leaning into the touch. Finally, he realized that his face was covered over in a layer of hair, but given that he cut all of his off this is a surprising sensation. Some of it was in his mouth, which, gross. He fluttered his eyes open to remove the hair from his face.

“Sorry,” a deep voice rumbled through his chest. Alex turned his head to find Andrew, laying half on top of him with his face leaned against Alex’s shoulder. They were so close that their noses brushed when Alex turned to look at him fully. 

“Good morning,” Alex murmured, unsure of what else to say. He didn’t remember how exactly they ended up in this position but, well, he wasn’t opposed.

“Glad you’re awake,” Andrew murmured back, giving Alex’s hair one last stroke.

“Mm, why’s that,” Alex said sleepily, only now starting to process just how close Andrew was to him, their bodies pressed together entirely.

“Because you’re laying on my arm and I really need the toilet,” Andrew said gravely.

“Oh shit,” Alex said, scooting away from Andrew as best he could. 

Andrew clambered off him immediately, shooting off towards the toilet in an instant. Alex watched him go, then tried to scrub the extra sleep from his eyes. His back hurt a bit from the position he slept in on the couch. Standing up to stretch, he figured he might as well make himself useful and put on the kettle. He padded over to the kitchen just in time to hear Andy turn on the sink to wash his hands.

**Author's Note:**

> this work would not exist without the encouragement of roosebolton. I hope I did your boys proud, I'm sorry about writing this almost exclusively while under the influence. There's probably a ton of errors. For that I apologize to everyone.


End file.
